


The Sound of Fish

by house_of_ways



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_ways/pseuds/house_of_ways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is he Superman? Batman? No he's Gerard Way and his only superpower is creating comics. However after a run in with the evil scientist Doctor Bob, Gerard gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zoid

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an AU for a cosplay group but the idea was scrapped. http://patronsaintofsleeplessnights.tumblr.com/ and http://staticbob.tumblr.com/ helped me come up with a lot of the ideas.  
> Also I'll get around to finishing writing Prescription when I figure out where I want the story to go.

“Psst! Gerard!”

Gerard looked up from where he was doodling to his co-worker Jimmy. The two worked at Cartoon Network and while it wasn't the perfect job for either of the two, it paid bills and it was as close as they would get to their dream jobs. Jimmy tended to complain a lot but Gerard didn't mind the job as he had a bit of a crush on his boss, Lindsey. Speaking of Lindsey…

“When are you gonna ask her out?” Jimmy had unfortunately caught Gerard staring longingly at Lindsey and now constantly bothered the man about asking her out.

Gerard blushed and snuck a glance over at Lindsey's office. “I told you a thousand times Jimmy, Lindsey is my boss. I don’t feel I'm in the position to ask her out.”

“Fine whatever dude” Jimmy rolled his eyes and went back to his desk. Gerard looked down at his work and tried to concentrate but now all he could think of was Lindsey. She was beautiful, smart and always smiling. She was just something about her that made her perfect in Gerard’s eyes, as cliché as it sounded.

Gerard ending up staying later then his co-workers, completely unaware of the time as he finished his drawings and then began to work on ideas for a superhero comic. He had just finished sketching when he heard a crash from Lindsey’s office that made him bolt upright in his seat.

“Lindsey?” he called out and quickly glanced at the time. 1:00 am. Shit did he really stay that late? Everyone would have left already including Lindsey. It was probably a robber. Gerard really hoped it wasn't a robber. There was more noise and curiosity won over Gerard. He snuck over to Lindsey’s office and opened the door enough to peek in.

A familiar shaped figure was slumped in Lindsey’s chair. Gerard opened the door further, “Lindsey?” The figure jumped up and Gerard panicked and flicked on the light. There stood Lindsey in a superhero outfit. Not just any superhero, but the one and only Zoid. She appeared a few years ago and had been using her super stretchy abilities,(Shut up, he didn't have a cool name for it), to fight all kinds of crime in the city and assist other heroes. Gerard thought she was super cool. Gerard thought Lindsey was super cool. Either way, both were instantly nine hundred times more awesome now.

There was an awkward moment as the two stood and stared at each other. One in shock and excitement, the other in fear. Lindsey fiddled with her mask in her hands as Gerard was practically bouncing on his feet. “Oh man this is so cool! I mean not that you weren't cool already, I totally think you’re neat. Seriously though you’re Zoid and whoa. I can’t wait to tell Mikey, he’ll be-““Gerard!”

Lindsey sighed and looked him right in the eye. “You can’t tell anyone. Doing so would risk my identity being found out and I can’t afford that happening for the sake of my own safety and for others. Do you understand?” Gerard nodded, wide eyed. “Mikey wouldn't tell anyone-“ “Gerard.” “Okay.”

Lindsey blushed and sat back down in her chair. “So you think I'm cool?” She asked him softly. Gerard smiled brightly. “The coolest” he told her.


	2. 'The Super Bean'

“So now that you know I’m Zoid, I suppose you want to ask what it’s like being a superhero and whatnot,” Lindsey said as she spun around in her chair.

“Well, yeah. If that’s alright with you,” Gerard said. His earlier conversation with Jimmy sprang into his mind and he got an idea. “We could talk about over coffee...? I mean you don’t have to it’s just a suggestion…”  
A look of surprise appeared on Lindsey’s face, ”Like a date? Are you trying to ask me out on a date?” Gerard nodded and Lindsey smiled. “Sure,” she said, “I’d like that.”

Cue Gerard’s internal cheering.   
*  
“Isn’t going to a coffee shop called The Super Bean, I don’t know…. a little obvious?” Gerard asked as he stared at the sign of the small shop Lindsey had suggested they have their date at. Their date. Gerard couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was actually on a date with the girl he had been crushing on for quite some time.

“It’s ironic AND obvious,” Lindsey said walking past him and into the cafe, “That’s why no one would think to look for me here. Plus I like it here and the coffee is amazing,” And with the promise of awesome coffee she need say no more, Gerard followed her into the cafe.

The cafe appeared bigger on the inside, but that was probably due to the loft. It was pretty cute, with a small bar near the cashier, lot’s of art, (Gerard swore he saw some of Lindseys work), and a stone fireplace. Plus the addition of the bean bag chairs was awesome and he decided more coffee shops should have them. The two settled on sitting down at the bar and were looking at the menu together when one of the workers came over.

“Lindsey! It’s been a while dear, what can I get for you?” she said with a smile. So Lindsey’s a regular here I suppose, Gerard thought. I wonder if her and this waitress are friends…if so does she know about Lindseys powers? And speaking of which I wonder just how many people do know about her powers…  
He felt a nudge and snapped out of his thoughts to find both women looking at him. “Sorry I zoned out” he said. “So I noticed” the waitress responded. “Gerard this is my friend Susan.” Lindsey told him gesturing to the waitress. “Nice to meet you Gerard, Lindsey’s told me all about you. Tell me what I can get for you?” Gerard look back towards the menu. There were quite a lot of options and they all sounded delicious. 

“Can I suggest a macchiato?” Susan suggested and then all Gerard could think of was having one. “Sounds wonderful, thank you.” Susan nodded and Lindsey giggled as she left. Gerard looked over at her confused. What could be so funny? “Susan has the power of persuasion” she told him. Gerard let that sink in for a moment. Oh. Ooooooh. Well that made sense. Gerard didn't even like macchiatos and he had just let himself be talked into getting one. Lindsey poked him and he snapped out of his thoughts. "Stop disappearing inside your head, we're on a date and I want to talk to you." Gerard beamed and the two relaxed into conversation.  
*  
An hour later...  
"Then he told Kitty that maybe she should make a flea collar part of her outfit!" Lindsey explained with a bright smile as her date struggled to keep his laughter to a minimum. "Oh my god the look on her face was-" She stopped abruptly and Gerard wiped at tears threatening to spill from laughing so much. He looked around trying to figure out if something from their surroundings had made his date stop talking. 

"You don't feel that?" Lindsey asked.  
"Feel wh- oh."  
The cafe had started to shake, becoming more noticeable and the couple looked for around for the source of it.

"There!" Lindsey pointed to a cafe patron who had stood up and was gradually growing bigger. Geez did they feed this guy cupcakes from Wonderland? Gerard thought as he and Lindsey scrambled away.   
"Fear me!" the man shouted and cackled as people hurried to get out of his way. 

"Young man what on EARTH ARE YOU DOING TO MY CAFE?!?"

Everyone froze as Susan came into the main area and glared up at the guy. "Ummm, trying to be a villain?" He quietly responded , unsure of what to do.

That didn't sit well with Susan at all. "Young man you had better shrink down and help clean up the mess you made or else." Giving him the biggest disapproving look she could muster, the man followed her orders. At that moment Gerard decided never to get on her bad side.  
*  
"Sorry for what happened back there, Gerard" Lindsey told him as he dropped her back at her apartment. "Hey as long as it didn't screw up the possibility of a second date I'm cool with it." Gerard told her. She smiled. "Great!"

Giving him a kiss on the cheek and then winking at him, she went inside. "See you on Monday, Gee." She closed the door and Gerard walked back to his car. Two things were certain. The first was that he was head over heels. The second was that his life was never going to normal again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Saint Susan! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR CHAPTER TWO. T.T


End file.
